


Not Alone

by Yubnub



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Brotherly Love, Delusions, Experiment of story idea, F/M, Fear, Gen, He'll get one, Help, Ludo needs a hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranoia, Refusal of Past, Sad, Sappy most likely, Support, Toffee is a bit of a dick even in visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubnub/pseuds/Yubnub
Summary: Ludo, after being thrown into the Void once more has to come up with some plan to get his life on track. Something has to go right. Right?





	1. Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mainly an experiment to see how people react to this style of writing. If you are a fan of my previous work than congrats on finding me here. This story might not get finished depending on the reaction of other people to it. All criticism is welcome here, especially constructive criticism. After all i'm still a pretty new author. Also the chapters are probably going to be short. Enjoy the story. Or don't I cant tell you what to do.

He had spent many long days adrift. The cold vacuum of the cosmos, ever expansive and growing, sent chills down his spine. That wasn’t really all that gave him shivers. Someone had used him. Made him a mere plaything in their game. An unimportant pawn that barely counted for anything. However, even the lowliest pawn could topple the king. And the Lizard forgot that.

But, for a reason that even he couldn't understand, he lept into the arms of the void with satisfaction in what he helped to accomplish. He even let someone, a mortal enemy, push him towards the loving arms. But she was hesitant. Why? It didn’t add up. She always didn’t like him and yet, when given the chance to throw him back into the void, as she had done before without batting an eye, she didn’t want to. Why?

Ludo, the small Kappa and former king of Mewni, floated through space, alone once more as he had felt through every hard bump in his life. He only wanted the love and adoration of the world, so why couldn’t he have it? Everything he did ended badly, and he had to fight hard for his survival. But even that didn’t prepare him for what came after the egg. After the overthrow. After the void. After Toffee.

Toffee. A name he despised more than almost any other. But one that gave him a new emotion to deal with. Paranoia. The thought of at any point in time, his body could be taken from his mind and serve someone else's agenda. The kappa, realizing his own predicament and just sad stroke of luck to find what kind of life he led. He Curled himself into a small ball and wept silently. He left everything he could have cared about. Food, rats, spider, bird, Dennis. All of them. And for what. Another lonely trip through the void, weeping and cold, his mind and body in the vastness of space, Adrift.


	2. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The garbage planet offers solace from the void to Ludo. But not from the visions. Nothing stops the visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!! Yay!  
> Welp, same rules applies to this chapter as the first. Constructive criticism is welcome. Be fair, and enjoy.

Ludo awoke from his time crying himself to sleep on a small island that looked about exactly how he felt. Garbage. He pondered his life before the overthrow of King Brudo and Queen Avarius. They were always, always mocking him. Scorning him. Shaming him. “ Well” pondered Ludo. “ Maybe it was my fault. After all, I did get into trouble. But then what kid wouldn’t. I need a new start. Books begin at the start and if the start is good the ending must be good. I make a new start with Mom and Dad then maybe, the rest of my life would be looking up! Brilliant Ludo, you mastermind”  
“What kind of mastermind allows himself to be a pawn?” The voice was calmer than the one Ludo had. “ What mastermind leaves himself vulnerable in the wild after victory? What kind of mastermind Would believe your stupid logic? Just face it. You don't have enough power to change anything. Not your destiny. Not your future. Not your past. The only reason you had anything at all was me. I am the reason you got close. But close only counts in horseshoes. You just couldn’t get it at the end despite the advantages i gave you. So I abandoned you as everyone else has, have and will do.”

Ludo’s eyes widened with fear. His voice came only as a whisper. A panicked terrified whisper.  
“ Toffee?! I thought you were gone! I crushed you with a pillar! G-go away!! I want nothing more to do with you! “  
“ What’s wrong, little kappa? Is this surprising that i’m back? Or does it just hurt to hear the truth again? My plan could have worked with anyone. But we both had the misfortune of it being you.  
I am dead. That i can not deny. But i’m not here, either. You’re just crazy. But as unreal as I am know that i speak the truth. The truth you know and refuse to accept. The truth you try to keep locked away. But now it’s bubbling to the surface. So you can either rebuild your past and watch it crumble around you as your failures even seep through into your fantasies. Or you could just keel over and die. Your choice Ludo. Your choice”  
The Voice in Ludo’s head vanished as he looked around him and debated his options. He grabbed a hammer from the garbage and began working his way towards the past.


	3. Delusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger visits Ludo on his new fantasy. But perhaps for once it could be an actual ally

Months. Judging by his own count of time, months had passed since he tried restarting his life. Months passed before a visitor came to him. This visitor felt familiar, but Ludo’s mind shrouded any thought of anybody else until he had his life on track. The visitor looked… better. He looked like a taller, stronger, more healthy, better version of Him.  
“Ludo!” this mysterious stranger called out. “I can’t believe I found you!”  
“Who are you? You look tall, and just like me! Are you from the future? This plan does work and you’re me! Of course! This is brilliant! Tell me , what does my future look like?”  
A look of obvious confusion crossed the stranger’s face, Giving his tired eyes a rush of color.  
“No Ludo, it’s me. Dennis! You don’t remember?”  
“Dennis? Oh how long has it been? Last i saw you you were shoulder height to me, now we’re the same size! Wonderful, why don’t you come inside, say hello to Mumsie and Papa. They let me call them that. They’re so swell, and they would love to see you. Come in! Come in!”  
“Ludo, i’m here to bring you back. I know you won’t want to, but I can’t take it! Mom and Dad are not changing from when before you left, and I can’t do it anymore.”  
“Dennis. Come in, I can prepare you a drink and we can talk.”  
Dennis followed after a moment’s hesitation.  
Inside the house was a rather strange sight

It was an almost perfect replica of their house’s interior. The sofa was there, the fireplace, the mantel, the mini fridge, even the crown that their father used to wear. It was in Dennis’ eyes disturbing to see. Ludo vanished into the “kitchen” after directing Dennis to the couch on which there was an extremely peculiar sight. Imperfect replicas of their parents, made out of potato sacks and garbage. Of course garbage. Ludo instructed him to sit right between them.Moments passed in uncomfortable silence for one, and a mindless charade for another. Ludo returned, tray full of “beverages” of tin cans and oil.  
“Now Dennis, talk to us. We are here to listen.”  
“Ludo you need to go home…”  
“But I am home.”  
“ No you aren’t. You are on a planet living in and with actual garbage! Those are not our parents! You can’t live like this!”  
“ But Dennis! Listen to reason! Please!”  
“ What reason for putting yourself through your hell of a past again after you could barely make it once and right after you need family the most. I heard about Toffee…”  
Sudden panic filled Ludo. “Don’t say that name around me! I need to forget! Forget! Forget! Forget!”  
Ludo’s mind seemed to have split as he continued to scream it out, until he eventually curled into a ball and cried. Dennis’ expression softened as he kneeled down to his brother. Dennis gingerly picked up the sobbing ball, and rocked it like a baby.  
“I’m sorry Dennis. I thought because if books begin good and end good, i could be the same. But I don’t want to go home. I won’t go back. Never, not to Mom or Dad and not back to this place.”  
“But Ludo. Where can we go?”  
A long pause followed as half baked ideas swam in their heads. Ludo’s eye suddenly lit up.  
“Dennis. I think i know a place.”


	4. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludo remembers an old ally with a place to stay. Dennis and this ally have a chat

A rift in the swamp is very difficult not to notice. Especially if it is a bright blue while the surrounding area is dark and very geen and brown. Dennis and Ludo both emerged from the portal, Dennis pocketing his dimensional scissors.  
“Listen Dennis, This guy is from my earlier days of monster ruling. He was my best spy. He’s a father now and has a place.”  
Ludo approached the door to a shack near the swamp’s border. It was a quaint little hut made of mud and reeds. Ludo knocked on the door, and a small amount of noise was heard. Some shuffling and grunting as the door opened. The figure that stood in the door was Yvgeny Bulgoyaboff. Also known as Buffrog.  
“Who is at door? And at this hour?”  
Buffrog’s eyes laid upon Dennis, a look of confusion now evident.  
“Do I know you?”  
“No but you might know him.”  
Dennis turned around and picked up Ludo by the arms and held him up to Buffrog.  
“Hello, Buffrog.” Ludo said warmly  
“Ludo! Last I saw, Butterfly girl threw you into void. Why have you returned?”  
“ I found him, and right now he is in a really bad state. We, well more he, need a place to stay until he can get back on his feet.”  
“Wait. What about home? You have home right?”  
An uncomfortable and painful pause came from the brothers, before Dennis cleared his throat, “We’d rather not talk about it.”  
“Understood. Well come inside. Mewni not safe after dark. Sorry about mess. Was not expecting company until morning. Bathroom is back there. Buff Babies room is to left, my room is to right. You two may sleep here in living room. Please be quiet. Buff Babies are sleeping.”  
“Well if that’s the case then I guess i’ll hit the hay too. Big day and all haha.” Ludo found a semi dry spot on the floor and curled up to sleep.

Dennis and Buffrog sat on the couch together, in silence, watching Ludo sleep fitfully. The silence was shattered by Buffrog.  
“He is not OK.”  
“Wait what?”  
“I said he is not OK. I have been around Ludo for long enough to know when something bothers him behind his facade of happiness. For example, he only really wanted wand to become beloved and powerful. As a ruler however, he thought he was doing right. But his actions led to his downfall.”  
“ I understand he’s not OK. What I can’t understand is why Ludo thinks the answer is to go back to his past. After all. Our parents were terrible people, didn’t teach us different from right and wrong or even how to survive, and Ludo got sick of it and kicked them out. Why would he go back to the beginning?”  
“Put yourself in his shoes. Life is like story. Happy beginning mostly have happy ends. So to give himself better chance he might think that he needs to start again. So the seed of hatred couldn’t grow into such state that Toffee could happen. And remember that Toffee wasn’t gone first time so, Ludo would be reasonably afraid, terrified even that Battle of Mewni would happen again. I must go to bed. Big job in morning. But think of what i said.”  
Buffrog rose from the couch, and patted Dennis on the back, before lumbering off into his room.  
Dennis, sat there, deep in thought, until he gingerly picked up Ludo, and laid him on the couch. Dennis went to a dry spot near the back of the room and laid down to sleep.


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludo slept on fitfully. Who knows what awaits him in the realm of dreams.

Ludo always slept rather fitfully, perhaps because the stress of being a leader was too much, or to constant worry over what punishment dear old Ma and Pa had in store for him. Tonight, unsurprisingly was no different, but now a feeling of dread fell over his rest. Thus the nightmare began.  
Ludo was alone. Everywhere he could see was darkness, a vast ocean of darkness. The feeling in the void felt strangely familiar to him. His eyes grew wide.  
“No!! No! Not here again!! I don’t want to be here! Let me anywhere else but here! Wait, if i’m here than what’s happening to my body!?”  
“Your body is fine. Your mind on the other hand…” The voice spoke in a calm formal tone. The tone of a man who knew what they were talking about. The tone of someone who knew how it all would turn out.  
Toffee.  
“That remains to be seen.”  
Ludo did his best to back away from the voice, but the darkness around him seemed to become liquidy and thick. “No! Just stay away! I killed you! Why? Why do you continue to haunt me? This isn’t how ghosts work! You should be with the underworld, not Here!”

“ Ludo, why do you think i keep returning? My lowliest pawn, wrapped around my finger from the start. The pawn who overthrew the king. I must say though impressive use of surrounding terrain. A stroke of genius I didn’t think you were capable of. You surprised everyone with my defeat.”  
From the murky depths, a figure rose. Toffee in all his formal attire stood there, arms at his side, with one extremely notable difference. Toffee’s middle finger was reunited with his hand. His eye however was a different story. One eye remained, black as a moonless midnight. The other, missing.  
“Now Ludo. You understand what I want from you. I want my eye back. Then, on my word as a businessman, I will leave you be. Bring my eye back to the place you and those vile Mewmans had me die. Only then can i truly go away. Only then will you have peace. Only then will you be freed of the past.”  
Toffee suddenly became huge, bigger than could be imagined. He raised his fist into the air.  
“Until then, however, feel what I test the second you knocked fate's king over and said ‘checkmate’”  
The fist came crashing down upon Ludo. An extreme force of crushing pain was felt upon his whole body.

Ludo jolted awake in a cold sweat. He felt something in the pocket of his robes. He reached in and gasped. He pulled it out and stared.

It stared back.


	6. Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night passes. A debate is held. An old rival appearing

The warm morning sun shone through the window, directly into Ludo’s face. Ludo sputtered himself awake, The first to rise as normal. If you stayed asleep too long, parents got angry, minions got rebellious, usurper’s rise up, and mother nature would come to bite him in the rear. In his hand he still clutched the eye, somehow falling back to sleep with it in his hand the previous night. Ludo pondered the thought of him now having to be once again wrapped up in the Toffee business. He could destroy the eye. He could. That would even be logical. So why was it so hard to bring himself to crush it between his fingers. It would be so easy. A quick motion. He would be rid of Toffee. But he doubted.   
Toffee was dead. Bringing the finger the first time, caused Toffee’s return. The eye would no doubt do the same. So why was he compelled to do it? Was he tired of being a failure? Obviously. Did he still have some respect and hope to learn from Toffee? No. In fact, they made a deal in the dream. Vision is a better word for it. If Ludo returned the eye, then he could move on. But if he returned it there was no guarantee that Toffee would uphold his end. 

Dennis began to stir on his spot on the floor. This caused Ludo to panic and quickly shove the eye back into the pocket of the robes.  
“You ready to begin the day, brother?”  
“Y-yes Dennis, of course.”  
“Is something wrong?”  
A pause followed the inquiry.  
“Nope! Ha ha. Nothing at all!”  
“ If you say so.”  
At this point, Buffrog and his babies had woken up. Buffrog already had on a cooking apron. He got to the open fireplace and began to cook breakfast. Pancakes could be smelled from across the room.  
A knock resounded through the house.  
“Buffrog! I came for the babysitting!”  
The voice caused Ludo’s eyes widen, and for pancake to hang from his beak.  
The figure waltzed in, smile wide on her face. She saw Ludo and stopped dead in her tracks.  
Ludo was first to speak.  
“Star Butterfly?”


	7. Get Along!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffrog leaves for work for the day, leaving two enemies under the same roof. But who knows, maybe the thousand and first impression will leave an impact

“ Well this is awkward.”  
Buffrog’s words cut through the silence of the meeting like a knife through soft cheese.  
“Buffrog. What is he doing here?”  
“I could ask you the same question, Star” Ludo piped up, surprisingly not seeming very angry, just shocked.  
Dennis meanwhile, was doing his best to just not be seen during this whole thing.  
“Listen, Butterfly Girl, I can explain. Ludo came to my house. He needed place to stay. So I let him. Now. You know job, Butterfly. Watch my tadpoles. I have big job. And you two.” He gestured at both Star and Ludo. “Get along for one day. Do svidaniya.” Buffrog left, leaving two enemies in the same room with the same job.

Strangely, Dennis was the first to take a move.  
“Hello there. I’m Dennis. Ludo’s younger brother. How are you?”  
Star looked at the tall kappa with obvious confusion. “Fineeee. Why”  
Dennis returned with a small smile. “When you have to put up with someone you don’t like, try to power through it because it could always be worse. Right Ludo?”  
Ludo remained silent, because he could see where his brother was going.  
Star remained hesitant, but eventually, as this monster clearly meant no harm, she did shake his wing. She still eyed Ludo like a hawk.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Dennis. But I need a quick word with your brother, OK?”  
“Go ahead.”  
Dennis turned around and gave Ludo a thumbs up, as if to say ‘ I’ve made us a new friend!’. Poor naive Dennis.  
“Listen Ludo. I’m only going to say this once. You keep your grubby claws off my wand!”  
“You really think I want it anymore? I want nothing to do with it! I had a wand! And look how that turned out! You, I, everyone in and out of Mewni were used as nothing more than tools to destroy magic entirely! Do you really think I want to relive that! You’re wrong!” Ludo lost his temper.  
This sudden outburst actually startled Star. She hadn’t expected Ludo to actually change. When she threw him in the first time, he came back, new yes, but still evil. But now, it’s strange. She decided to leave it at that.  
“Well I have a job to do. You two can either help or stay out of the way.” She said as she walked over to the Buff Babies to take care of them.  
From a distance, and against his better judgement, Dennis and Ludo followed, ready to make the best out of their new situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do svidaniya means goodbye in Russian.


	8. Charades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game is needed to kill time. Maybe Ludo could help with this. Opportunity lies in Ludo's palm, though, What will he do with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, just trying to make interactions cute.

Star flipped through the binder that told what to do for Buff Babies.  
“After breakfast, is games. So, little babies, what do you want to play?”  
“We could play charades.” Ludo said quietly.  
“What did you say, Ludo?”  
“Charades? Like, acting?”  
“Oh. Charades. You know it's pronounced, like aids at the end. Not like ades  
Like Char-aids.”  
“Really? I thought it was pronounced like that. Is that a good suggestion, or is it not good or…”  
In the middle of the room, however, the Buff Babies gathered in a circle and one got in the center and began to act like a Mewni wifflesnout.  
Ludo remained oblivious, but Star looked past Ludo, who was still blabbering new ideas, and saw the Buff Babies new favorite activity. “Ludo, you might want to turn around and look at what you did”  
“Did I do something wrong?”  
“Just turn around.”  
Ludo did, and looked upon the game he had sparked. “But why are they going with what I said?”  
“Maybe they liked your idea.”  
Suddenly the two felt a light push by Dennis. He pushed them over to the babies, who opened the ring and let both the princess of Mewni and the diminutive Prince Avarius into the center. Oh course princess Star was first to go.  
“Hmmm… I know!” She picked up a little stick and swung it above her head in a pattern. A very familiar pattern to Ludo.  
“Oh I know this one!” He shouted out. The babies shot him a look of confusion, as they couldn’t figure it out.  
“That’s Mega Narwhal Blast! I still have one horn wound in my arm! It’s my turn Star. Let me try something!”  
Ludo stuck his arms at his side and began to waddle. Little Katrina was the one to catch on this time “Penguin!”   
“That’s right little one!”  
“11:30 already? We got to start preparing lunch.”  
As Star rushed to the kitchen, something fell out of her little backpack she brought. Her wand. It fell from the pack and embedded itself into the mud floor. Ludo gingerly picked up the item of his previous dreams and desires. “Star?”  
“Yeah Lud…”  
She stopped dead in her tracks. Ludo had her wand. It was all over. This was all a ruse. He only wanted the wand, and could never change. But then Ludo did something surprising for her. He tossed the wand and caught the top, extending the handle to her. “Here.” he said almost childlike. Star paused in stunned silence. She then extended her hand slowly, as if retrieving a piece of meat from a tiger. She grabbed the wand and quickly retracted her hand away.  
“You dropped it. I was just giving it back. As I said before I want nothing to do with it. Now you’re right, you should probably go make them Lunch. I’ll be out here waiting to somehow be useful again.”  
Star pondered for a moment. “I think I know how to make you useful…”  
“Really?” Ludo looked up at the princess “How?”  
“Well I did say we have to start preparing them lunch sooo, follow me!”  
The two walked into the kitchen, and Dennis smiled meekly, staying behind with the babies and working as clean up, knowing that his plan to help Ludo was going swimmingly


	9. Lunch and Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buff babies hungry.

The kitchen was a mess. The two babysitters stood in stunned silence at the state of the kitchen. Dishes everywhere, barely any food and baby toys everywhere. Not to mention what the main course was meant to be. After all, making fly stew isn’t exactly easy. Especially when you only have Mewni swamp water to work with. Ludo had his own little plan for the flies. He took flowers from the swamp and wove them into various spider webs from around the house to create a fly attracting net. It gathered enough for all the Buff Babies to feast. However Star had other plans.  
“Let’s make them a desert! They’ve been such good little babies so we could give them a treat.”  
She flipped through the binder that Buffrog updated. And believe it or not, Star found a cake recipe.   
“Ludo have you ever made a cake before?”  
“What’s cake?”  
A pause was had as Star came to realize, not everyone knew what cake was.  
“We have got to get you some. After we make it. You can do the simple part and make the icing. Just mix some sugar and butter, vanilla and milk. You’ll get it.”  
“Ok. Where do we find it?”  
“Magic baking bowl blast!”  
Ludo panicked and held his hands up in defense, but a mixing bowl with all the necessary ingredients appeared on the counter.   
“Mix those and I can bake the base of it.”  
She began to bake, oblivious to the now frightened Ludo, who did eventually begin to mix ingredients. Into the fire place the base went, and Star wandered to see how Ludo was doing.  
“Take that! And that! Maybe a little bit of this!” Ludo was actually having fun mixing. The icing was beginning to reach a nice pink color.  
“Wow, you really like mixing.”  
Ludo actually smiled widely. “Yeah! I can pretend it’s my enemies!” He paused. “Not you of course. Not anymore.”  
Star smiled and let out a half chuckle. “Yep! Not me anymore! So Ludo… Can I have a taste?”  
“What?” But before he could answer, Star already extended the hand into the icing and took some.   
“Hey! I didn’t say yes!”  
“You didn’t say no either.”   
“But…” his words died in his throat as the timer on Star’s wand went off, signaling the cake’s status of completion.  
“Yay, now we can ice it!” Star squealed and used her magic in a way very familiar to Ludo.  
“Levitato!”  
Ludo froze, if only for a second, but managed to recover before Star could notice.  
“Use the spoon, just so to spread it nice and even. Now you try.”  
Ludo gripped the spoon with both hands and managed to spread it pretty Ok. Until he accidentally stabbed the cake with the spoon. Star managed to laugh it off, and successfully served it to Buff babies.  
Everyone got a piece. Dennis got a big one for keeping babies preoccupied while cake was being made. Even Ludo got a slice. And the joy that filled his eyes after that first bite was a sight to behold.


	10. Naptime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nap time for babies. Time for Ludo to have pep talk. Then ask a very important question

“2:00 is naptime. Let’s go little babies! Let’s get to nappin’! Hey, I see you Boris, get in there.” Star was corralling the babies into their room for naptime, something they clearly didn’t want. But, surprisingly, she managed to have little trouble getting them into their room. The door shut behind her, leaving Dennis and Ludo in the living room. Ludo, all the while had a goofy smile on his face.  
“So, brother…” Dennis spoke out, “How has your day been so far?”  
“Oh my god, Dennis! It’s been the best! I’ve been having more fun than I’ve had since i kicked mother and father out of the castle! This will be difficult to top!”  
“I bet it will be. After all, she is now kinda almost your friend. I don’t know, I can’t read minds.”  
“Friend?” Ludo turned his head and tilted it in a look of confusion. “We can’t be friends. We’ve fought each other for years, at least seven! I can’t be her friend. This is a temporary solution… Then… I’m not quite sure. I want to, but destiny has already drawn us as enemies.”  
Ludo looked disheartened by his own rambling.   
“Hey, you’re making yourself sad, Ludo. Stop it. Of course you can be friends. Since when has destiny ever stopped you? Zudo was meant to be first to take the crown, but look who got to it first.”  
“I… guess you’re right. Yes. Yes! I am Ludo Avarius, tamer of fate and controller of my own destiny. It doesn’t matter what the books all think i’ll be. It doesn’t matter if my story started bad, It will have it’s own happy ending! I swear it!”  
“Yeah. And i’ll be there to help all along the way.”  
Of course Dennis. You’re the only real family have and choose to acknowledge.”  
Star came back, closing the door, quiet as she could. She tiptoed away from the door, and flopped on the couch next to the two brothers. “ Man, babies are hard to put down. They keep getting up and telling you they need something. ‘Oh I want another story’. ‘ Oh I need a glass of water’. Bleegh.”  
Ludo actually managed to scootch over Dennis’ legs to get closer to Star.  
“I have a question for you princess.”  
“What is it? If it’s about the wand then no. The answer is no.”  
“I told you I don’t want it. But the question is…”  
A pause was had between the two.  
“ Well. spit it out!”  
“ Are we… Friends?”  
The question actually caught Star off guard. She wasn’t quite sure what to say. They had been enemies for years but he seemed to change. He no longer seemed evil. Just angry, lost and childlike. He had this hopeful expression in his eyes, that vanished when she didn’t answer immediately.   
“Ok… I understand your hesitation. And if you answer no. I get it. It didn't hurt to ask. Not you at least.”  
“Wait Ludo.”  
Ludo actually stopped sulking away to turn and face her. She kneeled to his level.   
“ I’m willing to try to be friends. So for now the answer is yes.”  
Ludo had a smile, tears forming in his eyes, and he hug-tackled Star.   
And thus… The official friendship of Mewman and Kappa was forged.


	11. Sob Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludo becomes sad and needs to talk ( What else is new)

The Buff babies were still asleep and Star was off, practicing magic in her own little notebook. Memory of the old book, filled Ludo’s memory. Suddenly, sadness overtook him. That book was the first good influence on him. And amazingly, in a fit of blind rage, he burned it. He burned it. The one thing that had been a father figure to him, he destroyed.  
“What’s wrong, little Kappa? Feeling regret? Remorse? Shame? Pitiful really.”  
The voice spoke in his head, a flat monotonous voice, dripping with malice.  
“That’s right. What are you thinking? Making friends? I thought you might have learned something from me. You can’t trust anyone. They’ll throw you to the curb like people have already done so often.”  
“No Toffee. I can t-trust her” Ludo said aloud, just out of Star’s earshot.  
“Really? What has she done to earn it? Destroyed your castle. Threw you to the void twice. Left you for dead. And now, when it is moderately convenient for her, she uses you.”  
“No Toffee. You’re wrong. S-she was reluctant to throw me the second time. You can’t keep doing this,” Ludo said, still aloud. “And I won’t stand for you to keep telling me your lies.”  
“But Ludo, remember our deal?”  
Ludo saw a flash of light, and suddenly he was back. In the castle he grew up in. King Brudo and Lady Avarius sat on the throne, as 49 young royals ran about, doing what was told of the cranky kappa.  
“Ludo!” The king called, his voice and presence oozing with hate. “Bring me my scratch and sniffs, and be quick about it or no supper for you!”  
Ludo himself almost ran in fear to do what his father told him, but thankfully it was a memory, so a younger Ludo ran, tears in his eyes to get the stickers. On his way, Rudo stuck out his wing to trip the young prince, making him come crashing down. His siblings laughed, as he struggled to get up. The present Ludo had tears in his eyes.  
“Please, take it away!”  
“Bring me what is rightfully mine, and you will forget this, and never have to live through it again.”  
Ludo came back to the present, eyes wide and bloodshot.   
“Remember the deal.”  
“GO AWAY! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! GO AWAY!”  
His screams quickly turned to sobs, as the memories began to hurt. Star rushed over, due to his sudden outburst.   
“Hey, Ludo, Hey, What’s wrong?”  
Ludo continued to sob. “I can’t take anymore! Why can’t he just go away? Why can’t they go away? Why does it have to be me?”  
Star’s arms immediately wrapped around Ludo and squeezed him tight.   
“Ludo just hug all the sadness out then we can talk.”  
Ludo continued to cry, and was still crying when Dennis returned with groceries for Buffrog.  
Dennis instantly dropped the bag and rushed to their side. “What’s wrong, what happened?”  
“That’s what i’m trying to figure out.”  
“Dennis. P-please tell me. W-w-why won’t it all go away? Tell me please.”  
Star interjected, “What won’t go away?”  
Dennis sadly responded, “Memories.”  
Ludo’s sobs died down about five minutes later.  
“Are you ready to talk it out, Ludo?”  
Ludo nodded.   
“My parents… were not the nicest people. As the runt of the litter of 50 eggs, my parents decided to use a tactic called ‘tough love’”  
“Aw, that doesn’t sound too bad.”  
“That’s because you don’t know what that means. It basically means ‘make you a servant and don’t teach you anything about right or wrong’. That’s tough love, Star!”  
“Oh.. I didn’t realize…”  
“I don’t doubt it. You were raised with magic, training, luxury, and love. I had to kick them out with the monster army you crushed time and time again. But there is something that haunts me more than they ever could. Him.”  
“Who’s him?”  
“ Who do you think, the Stump day Stump? No it’s… the lizard. He possessed me constantly. My mind was separated from my body constantly, and i was banished to a realm of dark magic. I still have nightmares. Sometimes, i think i hear voices. My parents, my siblings, Him. I think I can hear them. And they keep yelling, berating me. I can’t take it!”  
“Ludo, calm down. Your brother and new friend is here. We will help you.”  
Ludo’s brain scolded him for leaving out the most important part of his trauma, which resided in his robe pocket. His tongue just didn’t work. So he smiled and returned the hugs, grateful to finally get things off his chest. But in the deepest reaches of his mind he heard a whisper.   
“I’ve got my eye on you.”


	12. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffrog comes home

Around 4:00, Buffrog returned to a, to his surprise, still standing house. He entered in a loud excited manner. “My Babies! Come to Papa!”  
Each baby got up and charged the frog, tackling him in a hug. He looked beaten up. Many ugly bruises covered his face and body. Little sharp teeth stuck out of various places on his person. One eye seemed swollen shut. And various little clumps of fur clung to his body.  
“Ow. Igor do not hug there. Now then where is babysitters. Star!” he cried, “Ludo! Dennis!”  
The three returned from the babies room after cleaning it. Turns out Charades with the Buff Babies required props.  
“Yes Buffrog?” Star cheerfully said, giving a mock salute. Ludo was resting on Dennis’ shoulders, neither being able to reach the highest shelf.  
“I am surprised that house still standing. Am proud that you buried hatchet.”  
“Yep! We are like best buds now.”  
Ludo’s eyes widened at the “best buds” part.  
“That is good. Mewman queen will need many allies in future. Good to get them now too”  
“Buffrog?” Ludo said. “Not to prod but, what happened to you.”  
Buffrog seemed to remain calm as he spoke. “Rat uprising. They were sick of Corn being in Mewman hands so… They led an attack on the cornfield on the left side. While main forces stopped the frontal assault, I had to take care of ones at source. There were… more than expected.”  
“Ohhhhh” Star said “ That explains the fur.”  
Dennis spoke next. “So Buffrog, as a form of thanks for letting us stay here, I asked Star to borrow money and I bought you groceries!”  
Buffrog’s eyes went wide. He got up and hugged Dennis tight. “Thank you. We were running out and babies couldn’t get through week with food we had!”  
“Hey take it easy big guy. It was a form of thanks for letting us stay here.”  
“Speaking of…” Star began. “You can’t stay here. You guys need your own place. I think I can help with that. We leave tonight!”  
“You’re helping us find our own place?” Ludo inquired.  
“Not exactly. You’ll have to share the building with a lot of other people. But it’ll be a lot bigger than this place.”  
“Oh that’s wonderful! Where is it?”  
“Wait and see.”

Later, as the brothers were getting ready, Buffrog pulled Star aside. “Where are you taking them?” He asked quietly.  
“To the kingdom of Mewni.”  
Buffrog almost choked on his tongue as he gasped. “You can’t take him there! Even when he was ‘wise and just and awesome king’ the people hated him. How much more do you think they’ll hate him now?”  
“That’s why i said tonight. Under cover of darkness, we sneak them into Mewni castle.”  
“I do not like plan Star. just think how city would react if found out.”  
“Relax, Buffrog, it’ll be fine because we won’t get caught.”  
“Star!” Ludo called from the porch. “We’re ready!”  
“Coming Ludo. Buffrog, we’ll be fine. I’ll get them jobs and they can start fresh.”  
And so the three went off, leaving Buffrog’s hut and unaware of what the future held.


	13. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star decides to go through with this plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap between uploads, had a minor case of writers block.

The trio had spent about 20 minutes out in the swamp, and as they went, the terrain became more and more familiar to Ludo. He dismissed it as simply “strange” and moved on. He did this for another 10 minutes, until he could see a new morsel from his past. He gasped in shock.  
“Mewni Castle!”  
“That’s right! I thought that if you didn’t have anywhere to go, we could set you up in the castle.”  
“Star this is a terrible idea. I can’t go back. People still hate me. The citizens, salesmen, knights, and even the king hates me. You know that. In fact, just this morning, you hated me. So what makes you think that anyone, let alone the king and queen, would bury the hatchet?”  
“I mean, Eclipsa was given a chance to a trial, so i have no doubt you might receive something like it. I mean, you weren't the worst ever. So, I have faith.”  
“It is misplaced. The minute the people see me it’s into the dungeon.”  
“Why do you think i said tonight?”  
“Oh dear.”

The three neared the kingdom, reaching the outskirts cornfield on the south side. The kingdom’s glorious castle lay in the distance, a short walk away, It’s awe inspiring spires towering above the clouds, to the kingdom of the eagles. Ludo now knew that, due to the fact the true king returned to the kingdom to reclaim the throne atop the backs of several eagles.  
Several more minutes passed, castle getting closer and closer to the castle, illuminated in silver moonlight. “Star, i really think it’s a good idea to turn back now…” Ludo mumbled, eyes wandering to the Mewni cornfield's force-field.   
“Ludo. Have faith.”  
“Sorry, Star, but i’m with Ludo on this.” Dennis piped in.  
“Well too late now, we’re here.” Star stood triumphant near the wall of the castle, away from the front gates. “Star, this is not a good idea. And besides,” Ludo once again intercepts, “ I don’t have wings, I can’t fly up there. That’s why I had Bird and that weird bat-thing. Surely this foils your plan and we can go back…”  
Star raised her eyebrow at the kappa. “You forgot I had this didn’t you?” She teased, holding up the wand.   
“Oh. Right.”  
“Summoning Cloudy Charm!” She cried, and before her sat a small cloud, pink in color and positive in attitude.  
“Wait. Wait Wait. I am not going on ta-ack” He was scooped up off the ground, and floated to the nearest window, Dennis flying close behind.  
Using uncharacteristic stealth, Star lead the two stealthily through the castle, all the way to The royal bedquarters. A few sharp raps on the door, caused movement on the other side. Moon, in her nightgown and River, in his “traditional” Mewni grass skirt stood at the door, rubbing the sleep from their eyes.  
“Yes what is it Star?” Moon said once she could keep her eyes awake. “What do you need?”  
“I found some things that I think you should see. I can explain, but just look first and let me talk, OK?”  
“Ok.” Moon said, growing more concerned and suspicious as Star’s sentence continued.  
Star stepped to the side, and Dennis scooted in front of the door frame. As Star stepped to the side, She revealed the other kappa.  
“Hello, your majesties”


	14. A Small Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon and River have some concerns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one and the ones coming after for a while will be made a bit slower as my computer broke. Thank you for understanding.

The queen and king stood in stunned silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the sound of creaking floors as Ludo, Dennis, and Star awkwardly shifting their weight from one foot to the other in the otherwise empty hall.  
River was the first to say anything.  
"What is that traitor doing back here? He should have been thrown from this planet to the void. Twice if I remember correctly. How did he get back?" River stopped speaking to gasp in shock, as he cracked a case wide open in his mind. "Oh my God, did you put her up to this, Ludo? I'll end you as I should have done!"  
Moon cleared her throat. " Too loud River. Perhaps we should discuss this in our room and Star can explain things." Moon's eyes hardened at the last few words, her gaze piercing the heart of her daughter.  
"Haha... Great idea Mom. I completely agree with you, Lets go!"  
"Do you think me mad, my dear? I'm not letting him into our room." River interjected  
" Honestly Star," Ludo said in a know it all manner. "I told you it wouldn't work"  
"AHA! You admit to the deed of putting my daughter up to this."  
"What? Dad no, I made the idea..."  
"Don't think he cares. Watch he's gonna say...."  
"GUARDS! Take these birds to the dungeons!"  
"Called it."  
Star stood in shocked silence at her father's rashness. The stomping of feet could be heard through the halls.  
Moon, thinking fasr, landed a peck onto River's face, silencing him. Using this to her advantage, Moon swept the 4 into her room and went out closing the door behind her. A short conversation could be heard outside the door. Little snippets could be caught like "Sorry" and "Nightmare". She stepped back into the room, footsteps retreating down the halls. It was around now that River came out of his stunned state.  
"What are you doing here? I thought I called for the guards. Even more important..."  
Moon quickly interjected "oh hush up River. Now Star get to explaining. And please be quick about it."  
Star told the story with Ludo adding in his view when needed. For some odd reason he couldn't place, he didn't tell anyone about the voices he was hearing or the little eye that listened, hanging onto every word. Dennis sat there doing his best to be the moral support to his brother and Star.  
"Hmmm... Maybe we could get them jobs in the castle. We'd need to go through the Magic High Commission, set up a trial. But I think its possible. We travel for the MHC tommorow. Until then can you try to find a place for the two to sleep. I have to try to convince River that this is a good idea. Good night Star."  
They were shooed away from the room.  
"That" Ludo tilted his head in confusion, "worked way better than I thought."  
"And you two said my plan wasn't good. Follow me to your sleeping area for the night." She skipped happily down the hall.  
The two followed until they came to a large oaken door. It opened to reveal a massive room, so big you could fit a house in and still have space for a pool( which, by the way, it did). There were three layers. A huge bed sat at the first floor. "Welcome to my room. You two can have the top parts."  
Eyes wide Ludo and Dennis climbed up the ladders upwards to the other floors. They found spare matresses, from where nobody knows, and excellent pillows and blankets." Hope you're comfy up there!" Star called.  
"Yeah. Thank you so much. This is honestly so nice of you Star. Right Ludo? Ludo?" But Ludo had already fallen into a fitful sleep same as always.  
"Goodnight Star." He called. Then he whispered in a soft voice, "Goodnight big brother."


	15. The MHC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon, Star, Dennis, and Ludo got to the Magical high commission to get the only result that could be expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow uploads. Computers still broken. I need to write these quickly on a phone that deletes chapters because it didn't save correctly. Anyways here you are, the maybe 20 people who enjoy my story.

The sun of Mewni had nearly cracked over the horizion and Ludo was already up, pacing and worrying.  
"This is bad! This is bad!" He whispered to himself, "As impressive as it was that me and Dennis were not tossed headfirst out of the castle, I dought the Magic High commission would be so forgiving."  
His mumbling prompted something in his pocket to vibrate slightly. 'Do it' it seemed to say. 'Do it and free yourself. Why would the Magic High Commission forgive you?'   
"Get out of my head Toffee" Ludo said through gritted teeth. "You are not welcome here."  
'Nor are you "your majesty"'  
Before that conversation could be finished, Moon knocked on the door, rousing the two bed bound sleepers.  
"Star, Ludo, Dennis! We need to go! Get ready and be down in five!"   
"Mmm... Yeah sure.." Star was grogily pulling herself out of bed. She grabbed a spare outfit and stumbled into her secrets closet.  
Dennis got up almost immediately and was ready just as fast, having slept in his clothes and only needing his dimensional scissors.   
Then, about four minutes later the three came down to see a very ticked off River.  
"Wait right there you three. I need a word with you." The food on his plate remained untouched,which was a quite rare sight." If I hear the two of you set even one foot out of line Ill have you Levatatoed into the Sky! Do I make my self clear?"   
Ludo and Dennis bobbed their heads in fear of the kings wrath.   
"River, knock it off. You're scaring the guests." Moon had heard his threat.  
"They are not guests."  
"For now they are. Follow me you three."  
Moon produced her own dimensional scissors and opened a vortex, A swirling mix of purple and blue.  
They stepped through it and came to a tall building, taller than could be imagined. Moon gestured.  
"Let us go"  
Inside was a desk with some kind of deer creature behind it. Beside the desk was an empty metal door frame, with a plague reading "Magic Detector"  
"Greetings your majesties and... Friends. Sorry but this is protocol but could you please step through the Magic Detector?"   
Moon went first, then Star. It beeped at her wand but a glare from Moon silenced any qualms in the deer things throat. Dennis was next. This led to Ludo. He passed and the thing beeped.  
"Sir I need you to remove all stolen magic items."  
Ludo panicked a moment and lost control.  
"Of course your device beeped at me! I had my hand fused with a wand for globs sake!! Oh course there is still magical residue. So I will be on my way to try to start a better life. Good day too you."  
Ludo marched toward Star and the others. Star bent down and whispered to Ludo in a hushed tone.  
"Did you take anything? Be honest."  
He wanted to tell her. With all his heart he wanted too. But he didn't. "Nope just residue."  
They reached an elevator and Moon pressed the button to the topmost floor. Almost instantly they arrived in the top floor where a court room was already set up. Upon it sat what looked like a snow white Mewman with more pointed ears wearing a firey dress matching the flame perched between her two long horns. The eye vibrated.  
'Hekapoo'  
There sat a large glass orb with what appeared to be a small planet within.   
'Omnitraxis'  
There sat a muscular creature with snakes for arms and a crystal for a head as a single eye sprouted from it glaring daggers into Ludo and Dennis.  
'Rhombulus'  
Then upon a fourth chair was a painting of a winged goat in robes.  
'Lekhmet'  
The three sat at the high tables two seats open at the top for Moon and Star. Dennis and Ludo lined up to the small stool in front as queen and princess took seats at the top. Dennis stepped forward first. Using a dark claw materialized out of seemingly nowhere, Omnitraxis produced a small folder and read aloud.  
"Dennis Avarius. No criminal record outside affiliation with the Avarius family, in particular Ludo. Sentence suggestion being: three hours community service by queen's choice. Can we all agree?"  
Nods came from the members of the MHC. The kappa in question breathed a sigh of relief and he patted Ludo on the back encouragingly. Ludo stepped forward, his stature not even allowing him to see over the top. Star stifled a giggle. She whispered Levitato under her breath. Ludo began to rise, trembling at the touch of magic.   
"Ludo Avarius." Omnitraxis began, criminal known and wanted throughout Mewni for a variety of crimes. Sadly there is more on you than your brother so this will take a while."  
Ludo cleared his throat. "Not particularly. I wish to invoke the right my family helped create. I wish for trial by Box."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo cliffhanger. Anyways hoped you enjoyed this. Ill be getting a new computer soon so every thing should be going smoother soon. Enjoy and happy readings


	16. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial  
> By  
> Box  
> Timmmeee

Everyone shot Ludo a strange look.  
"What do you mean your family built it?" Omnitraxis said rather rudely. "It was given to The Royal Family generations ago by a brilliant engineer."  
"Yes good ol Great Uncle Kudo. Brilliant Engineer, yes. Avarius, yes, and during, if what the only story my father told me was true, the reign of Eclipsa, Queen of Darkness. You might look in the archives if you don't believe me."  
"Sean," Hekapoo held up a bell. "Could you retrieve the engineering history scroll from Eclipsa's shelf? Thank you."  
The deer thing appeared as if by magic. "Of course."  
He left the room for about two seconds, coming back with the scroll in his hand. "There does not appear to be a Kudo in here ma'am."  
"Point made. Now onto the trial..." Omnitraxis began.  
"What is this?!" Ludo almost screamed.  
Ludo holds the scroll and yelled, "My great uncle has been removed from history!"   
"Ludo," Star said "calm down. It'll be fine." She actively got out of her chair and stood next to the kappa.  
Ludo took some deep breaths and said simply, "I wish for Trial by Box."  
Moon cleared her throat, "Sean..."  
"Already done your majesty."  
Sean appeared again, this time by the door wheeling a cart with a cube about as big as a rubix cube sat on a luxurious violet pillow. Sean activated the cube. It floated skyward, reciting a poem  
"To all who seek the path of Knowledge  
Listen well to this decree  
Surrender to the Eye of Justice  
Make an oath of truth to me."  
When the poem was finished The Cube floated down to Ludo and called,"Oh another Avarius. Havnt seen one of you since Kudo built me." The entire Commision went still with shock  
Each member of the Magic High Commission put a pinky into the box (Rhombulus had extra trouble) Moon put a finger in, Star put her pinky in, and Ludo put his pinky in.  
Omnitraxis begins   
"Did you or did you not wage war on the Butterfly family?"  
Ludo bowed his head. "I did."  
"TRUTH"  
Hekapoo was next.  
"Did you Usurp the Throne of Mewni and rule it with an iornfist?"  
Ludo simply stated," I wouldn't say iorn fist but yes." He looks ashamed.  
"TRUTH"  
Rhombulus asks his question.  
"Did you defeat us and kill...." Rhombulus paused and sniffed. "THAT'S IT! ILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR LEKHMET YOU STUPID MONSTER!"  
Rhombulus leaped over the table magical snakes raised high ready to crystallize.. No, kill Ludo. He cowered in fear.  
The Magic High Commission simply sat there and watched.  
Moon tried desperately to keep the peace.  
Star felt herself go numb. Her body began to tremble in anger. Green crackling energy arced between her fingers. "Rhombulus!" She screamed. She morphed into her terrifying Butterfly form, flying above the tables.  
With a point of her fingers, Rhombulus was restrained  
With a flick of her wrist, he was in the time out corner.  
"Come on! He killed my best friend! You can't defend him!"   
Star looked down and simply said, "No talking in the time out corner."  
The commotion subsided. And Star returned to her seat. She shot glares at the other two Magic High Commmisioners. "Why didn't you guys help him?!"  
The two shrugged.  
Ludo was in a paralyzed state due to the fear for his immediate salvation. He recovered and a meek "Yes" escaped his beak.  
"TRUTH! WE'RE ON A ROLL HERE PEOPLE!  
Moon asks her question.  
"Did you burn the Book of Spells to ashes?" She asked it in a calm and soothing voice.  
Ludo looked on the verge of tears.  
"Yes..."  
Star went last.  
"Ludo are you sorry for what you've done?"  
Ludo burst into tears.  
"Yes! I-I-I'm so s-s--sorry! I didn't want to do most of that stuff. Well I did but I want to change. The wand messed with my head. I did things I'm not proud of. I'm sorry!"  
"TRUTH"  
Ludo sniffled a little. He then turned to the commision and asked "Could I ask my question?"  
"Of course you can. Ask away." Moon replied   
"If I'm a monster and Star is a Mewman," he began, and gestured to the rest of the MHC. "What does that make you all?"  
Hekapoo cleared her throat and said "Special."  
"TRUTH!"  
"AND THUS THE TRIAL" screamed the cube, " HAS ENDED! LUDO YOUR CRIMES AGAINST MEWMANITY HAS BEEN FOUND TRUE AND YOU ARE GUILTY! Have a good day." The cube fell to the ground. Silent.  
Ludo gulped and awaited his fate.


	17. Sentence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Ludo's sentence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I've been having writers block when it comes to this story. So yay finally got another chapter. Enjoy.

As Ludo bowed his head, The Magic High Commission (Minus Rhombulus, still sulking in time out), Star, and Moon huddled around and spoke in hushed tones. Dennis meanwhile sat and comforted his brother, who now thought that his fate would be the same as the fabled Queen of Darkness. Sealed away forever in a crystal, not alive yet not dead, but experiencing the worst torture imaginable. Being aware. Knowing that when, or if, you get out of the crystal, that your friends and family, everyone you cared about would be gone. Knowing that you have no one. And being helpless to stop this terrible fate.  
"Well, you can't argue with that, confession. Punishment is required. If not for crimes, then for order." Omnitraxis muttered.  
Hekapoo nodded. "He's right, much as I hate to say it. We might need Rhombulus' help again with this."  
"What? No! You can't do that! Ludo has done some bad things yes, but plenty of them were outside of his control. Do you guys know what it's like to have Toffee in your head. He didn't have control of his actions."  
"Really? So him taking over Mewni with rats was in fact, NOT his idea?" Omnitraxis accused  
"That was but still egged on by Toffee."  
"DEATH!" screamed Rhombulus "DEATH!"  
"Shut it, rocks for brains!" Star called back  
Moon looked deep in thought and addressed both sides. " It is understandable that Ludo needs to be punished. However, Star is right. Much of his wrong doing is not his fault. I think I have something reasonable."  
"But Mom, you can't..."  
"Enough Star I know what I'm doing."  
The Commission and Royalty returned to their seats, including Rhombulus this time. Moon cleared her throat.  
"*Ahem* Ludo. You have committed crimes against Mewmanity, Including but not limited too, high treason, assault, kidnapping, theft,enslavement of rats, War against The Butterfly family, destruction of the book of spells and destruction of The Castle. It would be foolish of me to not punish you." Moon stated. Ludo's face and heart sank at each crime she listed off. The MHC seemed satisfied with this.  
"However, I understand that many of these crimes are not your fault. Instead you were possessed and I understand. Therefore, instead of the original crystallization plan..."  
Rhombulus threw his arms up indignantly at this. "What!? I thought we agreed on that! That's the only punishment fit for him!"  
"Are you still mad that I, Ludo Avarius, beat you and the rest of The MHC in magic, with help of course."  
"All right that's it! C'mere you little-"  
"Order!" Moon yelled. Silence. "Thank you. Anyways. Ludo Avarius. Son of King Brudo and Lady Avarius. Your punishment will be this. You must work off your deeds as a member of The Castle Staff."  
Star's eyes brightened at the lenient punishment. The MHC shook their head in disappointment. Ludo stood flabbergasted. He could feel the eye in his robes give a vibration of relief.  
"This punishment will take effect immediately upon return to the castle. You and your brother will receive lodgings, meals, and clothes. I find it only fitting that Star, the one whom has been your enemy for years, decide what your new job is."  
Star beamed at the idea. "I want him to... work in the kitchen. He can help make a good cake."  
"Then it is decided. Ludo, you shall be a new kitchen assistant. Now I'm afraid, MHC we have run out of time. I must return to my queenly duties. Good day."  
The four walked out of the room, two certifiably relived birds, one extra happy princess, and one satisfied queen. The MHC could be heard grumbling until the deer monster shut the door. Ludo turned to Star. "So Star, is there anyway I could increase my work load and you have some extra time."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'd think I'd like to properly learn the good kind of Magic. No Wand though!"  
Star and Ludo chatted the whole way back to the castle.  
"Hmm. We might have to get Marco to help you out. After all the other staff might be... wary of you." Moon thought aloud  
"I can call him Mom!" Star rushed to her room Ludo and Dennis not too far behind. Moon chuckled to herself.  
"Something tells me those three will be just fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I was writing this, I came to a startling conclusion. This could be a nice ending. But I need some input from my readers. Should I keep going, or should I end the story here? I need that. Thank you. And good day.


	18. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ludo's punishment now underway, he must learn to get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse here for long wait. I apologize fully. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it was worth the wait.  
> Thanks and happy reading.

"So let me get this straight," began Marco, taking a deep breath. "You want me to show around the castle, Ludo. The same monster who was at war with you in particular for years, tried on several occasions to steal your wand, stole and end up burning the book of spells, and conqured Mewni? Did I get anything wrong?"  
Star shook her head excitedly.  
"Nope. He's ready to prove his loyalty and redeem himself as a kitchen helper, and part time Magic student."  
Ludo looked excited, "That's right! I'm ready to work off my debt to society, and maybe learn a little magic..."  
Marco looked confused.  
"Wait I thought you were scared of magic."  
"Oh I am. Deathly afraid in fact. But there is no better way to overcome fear, then to learn about it."  
"I still don't know Star"  
She narrowed her eyes," Ludo could you give us a moment of privacy."  
Ludo left the room, as the faint sound of arguing could be heard.  
A few minutes passed, and Star emerged, her face beaming once again. Marco also came out looking slightly defeated. He motioned to Ludo, "Come on, lets begin."  
Ludo got up and began to follow, Star waving them off.

About an hour into the actual tour is when they reached the kitchens. "And this is where you will spend most of your day, helping to cook and clean. Do whatever the chef tells you to. Now any questions before I go and you begin work?"  
Only for an instant did Ludo succumb to the eye's urges. "Where is the place we battled Toffee?"  
Marco tapped his chin, "That would be... The West Tower. Under the throne room. The crater itself has been sealed off though."   
Ludo nodded, "Thank you, Karate bo- I mean, Marco."  
Marco smiled and shook his head. "Anytime Ludo. Anytime."  
Ludo entered the hubbub of the kitchen, donning his just slightly to big kitchen assistant uniform, and waddled to the head chef, a tall burly Mewman.  
"Ready for work mister..."  
"You're late. While you are working my kitchen you will follow my rules. You will arrive at seven, leave at seven. Lunch is at twelve thirty, and a fifteen minute break can be used starting at ten. While you are here you will refer to me as chef. When I ask a question to you the awnser will be yes chef or no chef. Am I understood?"  
Ludo caught on right away. "Yes, chef."  
"Good. There are some dirty pots over in sink 5. Go clean them."  
"Yes chef."

Around seven thirty Ludo finally found Star's room where magic lessons would be in session. Star sat crosslegged on the carpet,and beckoned Ludo closer. He closed the door behind him and sat across from Star.  
"Now I'm not perfect at magic but I got a pretty good idea. Magic is like, expelling controlled magic through oneself from the heart. The wand is more a precise focuser of magic than a source. So when I cast EMERALD LEECH BOMBS!" Several leech bombs appeared behind her where she pointed the wand. "In truth it comes from my heart to my hands and then the wand. You think you get it?"  
"I believe so. So I don't need the wand for magic?"  
"Not necessarily. It is often good to start with the wand before you dip down."  
"I'm not touching that wand. But I think I can try wandless magic."  
"Alright Ludo. So you gotta dip down and feel in your heart the magic."  
Ludo shut his eyes tight and sat still for several minutes. He smiled" I can feel it Star!"  
"Great! Now focus it on this apple and use levatato, the spell you were best with when you had the wand."  
Ludo was too excited to even flinch. He focused, and after a few minutes, a small green energy lit up around the apple. It levitate two inches above the carpet. Ludo opened his eyes breaking concentration causing the apple to fall to the carpet. Star might have been more excited than Ludo was. "Oh my gosh! You did it on your first try! That's amazing progress! Go get a bit of sleep champ! You earned it!"  
Ludo jumped up and down with glee, thanked Star and ran to his room to sleep.

When he woke he didn't know why at first. It was still very late at night. Dennis was sleeping in the bed next to his. The eye, which seemed to find itself in every pocket on every set of clothes he had, thronged in his pocket. "To the crater," it vibrated. Against his own better judgement Ludo got out of bed and snuck to the West Tower. And using his little hands, he began to dig.


End file.
